Nymphs of Magix
The Nymphs of Magix are nine powerful fairies mentioned in Season 1. Daphne, the elder sister of Bloom, was one of them. Overview In the first season, when Bloom does research at Alfea to find out more about Daphne, she learns that the Nymphs of Magix were nine all-powerful fairies who had consecutively been the Guardians of the Dragon Flame and ruled the destiny of the Magic Dimension since the disappearance of the Great Dragon, the last and most powerful one of them being Daphne, the Supreme Nymph of Magix. They were the most powerful Fairies of the Magic Dimension. They were apparently so respected that they were even represented on a Temple found at Magix, as Bloom told Sky in the ninth episode of the first season. There were also statues, representations and relics of them at the Museum of Magix which could be seen in the episode where Valtor breaks into it to steal the Agador Box, and the royal palace of Domino has large statues on the Nymphs decorating it. According to legend, the home of the Nymphs is in Lake Roccaluce where, after Daphne was killed by the Ancestral Witches, her spirit used to dwell until Domino was restored and she went back to her realm. What this exactly means is unknown but, since the Nymphs of Daphne were figures of the past, it could be that the Nymphs of Magix are immortal like Arcadia and the Ethereal Fairies, the other all-powerful Fairies seen in the next seasons and that they still live there, though the nymphs were never seen there in the series, even when Bloom went to meet Daphne at the end of Season 1. But since Daphne ended by being killed by the three old witches, this most probably means that the Nymphs are mortal like most Fairies and their spirits went there after their deaths or that they used to live there when they were still alive. The cave where Daphne's spirit dwelt in Lake Roccaluce also has figures of the Nymphs decorating it. The Nymphs of Magix also share a close relation with the Realm of Domino, which is the final resting place of the Great Dragon and where the Keeper of the Dragon Flame lives. Bloom may become a Nymph later in her life just as her sister had been before her and, since the Nymphs of Magix were previous Keepers of the Dragon Flame, they are assumed to be Bloom's ancestors as the Dragon's power has been handed down over generations of Domino's Royal Family and this means that either Oritel or Marion was once its Keeper. If Marion was the Keeper of the Dragon Flame before Daphne, it means that she was or is also one of the Nymphs of Magix. While the Keeper of the Dragon Flame is considered to be the most powerful fairy to exist, Bloom has not shown this ability as she has already been weakened, met an equal match to her and even been defeated more than once. This could maybe be explained by the fact the she even if she has already reached Enchantix level, which is the final fairy form, she is is still young and has not mastered her full powers and has not yet become a Nymph because she found her powers later in life compared to most Fairies. Or, since the Nymphs also appeared on the walls of Temples, it could be that the Keeper of the Dragon Flame had to go through an initiation or a magical/religious ceremony to become a Nymph, and Bloom did not go through it because the Dragon Flame was thought to have been lost for many years and she later learned that she had this power or, most probably, because Domino was destroyed. However even though Daphne and the other Nymphs are said to have been the most powerful Fairies of the Magic Dimension, so powerful that she was represented on a Temple at Magix, the Ancestral Witches were able to kill her, possibly because she was no longer that powerful once she had passed on the Dragon Flame to Bloom. It is assumed that the Nymphs are mortal since Daphne, who was a Nymph, is dead and the other Nymphs have never seen in the show and have always been mentioned in the past tense. Politea was also a nymph like Daphne. Fairy level or Title? It is unknown if Nymph is a fairy level specific to Keepers of the Dragon Flame or a title but since Daphne was shown to be able to fly and cast extremely powerful spells without having wings in flashbacks, it can be speculated to be a Fairy Level. Since a Fairy becomes a Nymph of Magix because she possesses the Dragon Flame she may stop being a Nymph, in case it is not a Fairy Level, once she has passed the Dragon's power to its next Keeper. However Daphne is still called the "Nymph Daphne" and this could be because even after passing in the Dragon Flame to its next Keeper, the previous keeper still retains a part of the Dragon's power, as seen when Daphne combined her powers with Bloom's to fight the Ancestral Witches in Obsidian. Or it could be that one becomes a Nymph for life and never stops being so. Powers and Abilities Most of the magical abilities of the Nymphs of Magix are unknown the only one among them who appeared in the series is Daphne, who has been seen doing magic mostly in memory flashes/flashbacks. Their known abilities are: *Can fly through the air without the need of wings *Can open circular mystic portals to other faraway worlds and realms *Can telepathically communicate with another fairy by appearing in her dreams and as visions. Trivia *In Greek Mythology, Nymphs are minor nature deities associated with different aspects of nature. *The Nymphs of Magix must not be confused with the Water Nymphs. *Politea is a Sirenix fairy/Nymph, but it's unknown just what her Nymph or Sirenix forms look like. *Both Daphne and Politea are Sirenix fairies'' and ''nymphs, so it is unknown if Sirenix fairies are equal in strength to that of nymphs or not. Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Season 1 Category:Daphne Category:Dragon Flame Category:Magix Category:Domino